


[podfic] happy returns

by reena_jenkins, wagamiller



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fourth of July, Gen, Podfic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagamiller/pseuds/wagamiller
Summary: There’s one slight problem with Steve’s date of birth - hardly anybody thinks it’s real."Look, I get that it would have been good publicity back in the day,” Sam says earnestly. “But the war’s done, Steve. You don’t have to keep up the charade.”“Ok,” Steve says, banging his fist on top of the rail, “for the last time, today is my actual birthday."





	[podfic] happy returns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [happy returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270206) by [wagamiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagamiller/pseuds/wagamiller). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** Birthday, Fourth of July, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Reunions

**Length:**  00:19:36

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_happy%20returns_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
